Enchanted Love
by Goddess of Mirkwood
Summary: This story is about an elf named Ránëwén Arnatuilë that is wild as the wind he-elf can hold her down. There is one that brings Ránëwén Arnatuilë to feel different and that is The Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf.
1. The Ride

One day in the forest of Mirkwood there was a young elf named Ránëwén Arnatuilë. Her name meant Bright Beauty. The elf was a princess and a beautiful one too. Ránëwén's were a light green with gold tint by her pupil. Her hair was a gold brown that would flow down to her Bosom. The clothes she wore were mostly brown breeches, a gold tunic, and suede boots, with her bow, sword, and quiver tied to her back. The sword she carried was named Eáránë, (Blaze). Nobody could control her she was free with the wind with her white glittering horse. Her horses name was Sairalindë Singollo, (Beautiful Light). Ránëwén and Sairalindë were riding one day through the forest when they heard a soft voice in the trees.  
  
"What could that sound be," Ránëwén asked Sairalindë.  
  
Rane used her elf ears to try to figure out witch way the sound was coming from. Soon she could find the way the noise was produced from. Rane, (short for Ránëwén), brought Sairalindë toward a small path toward a beautiful stream. At the stream there were beautiful wild flowers bordering the edge. On the flower's petals the light that peaked through the leaves hit the flowers giving them a colorful glow. Everything around was singing joyous songs about beauty and life as the water trickled down the rocks. On the side of the river laid a beautiful horse. The horse was the color of sand and had a mane of white. Rane new the horse for his name was Eärlindë Melwasúl. He belonged to the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas.  
  
Slowly she got off Sairalindë's bare back and walked towards the stream to have a drink. As she was tasting the magical, cool water she felt revitalized. Then suddenly she felt a breeze through her hair and found herself on the ground with Legolas on top of her.  
  
"Your senses are getting weak Rane," Legolas said with a smirk.  
  
"I was distracted by the cool stream and the green trees around it," said Rane defensively.  
  
While Legolas was still on top of her she could feel his strong legs between hers and smell the forest in his hair. His eyes were a deep blue and his hair was a silvery blonde. His hair flowed to his upper chest. He wore clothing similar to Rane and had the same slender body except his tunic was silver. On Legolas' back he also carried his bow and quiver but instead of a sword he had two knives. Legolas was a handsome elf and charming, him and Rane have been friends since they were 500 years old. Now when Rane was turning 1000 soon and Legolas was already 1000 they were busy with their responsibilities. Ránëwén was princess of Fangorn forest, her duties to her kingdom was to help heal the plants and creatures of Middle Earth. Her and Legolas have gone on different adventures healing and hunting on their enchanted horses. Rane was the best warrior in her kingdom, experienced in both archery and swordsmanship. Legolas is also a warrior but is known for his archery. Together they are the best team and are never separated. Between Legolas and Rane there was always something between them but they could never show their feelings fearing to ruin the others response.  
  
"Legolas we're needed at your fathers palace to disgust something, but he wouldn't tell me. I have a feeling it cannot be good," said Rane.  
  
"Why do you say that Rane," Legolas asked.  
  
"I saw the fear in his eyes and could sense it in his body," said Rane.  
  
"Then we must go now to find out what is troubling him," said Legolas.  
  
"I would get up but your still on top on me," said Rane.  
  
She looked in Legolas's deep blue eyes and felt lost in his soul. Soon she felt the same gaze and felt a warm sensation through her body. Rane never felt this way before and didn't know what this feeling was.  
  
"Could you please get off of me, Legolas," said Rane uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh, of coarse," said Legolas, "Where do we have to go again?"  
  
"To see your father," said Rane.  
  
"Alright let's go," Legolas said getting on his horse Eärlindë.  
  
"You can go on without me. Your father wishes to only see you. I want to ride with Sairalindë for a while. When you are done with the king come and look for us, only if you think you can find us," said Rane.  
  
Legolas looked at Rane longingly, "I will my princess, don't go too far."  
  
Legolas and Eärlindë rode off into the woods to the palace of Mirkwood Forest. Rane climbed onto Sairalindë's soft back and hung on to her mane.  
  
"Run Sairalindë, run as fast as you can," said Rane in a whisper.  
  
Sairalindë ran; she ran through the trees and rivers. Ránëwén felt free and wild as the wind. She felt one with Sairalindë taking her breath away she needed to think clearly of her thoughts. Everyday Ránëwén and Sairalindë would take these adventures and sometimes would be accompanied with Legolas and Eärlindë and race till they were tired. Soon Rane was out of the forest on the plains of Rhovanion, (Wilderland).  
  
"Wow, Sairalindë," Rane said stroking Sairalindë's neck, "we'll wait for Legolas here."  
  
Rane climbed slowly off Sairalindë's back and sat under the shadow of the border trees of Mirkwood Forest. Sairalindë lay slowly down next to Rane resting to sleep. Rane lied against her beautiful glittering horse and also fell asleep under the warm moist temperature of summer. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it seems a little short. I just wanted to try it out and see what you guys thought. I'm starting on the next chapter and it will be up soon. 


	2. A Dream

A Dream  
  
Darkness is covering Rane. Loneliness and depression surround her and there is nothing she can do. Suddenly she sees a fire that comes closer and closer to her. Fearing for her life she grabs for her Bow, but grabs nothing, just air, then looks for her sword but nothing. In the darkness she feels the evil fire surround her, engulfing Rane's body.  
  
With one last breath she screams, "Legolas, Legolas, Legolas!!!!!"  
  
Rane feels someone grab her pulling her out of a dream.  
  
"Rane, wake up what's wrong, what happened," Legolas asked with shock.  
  
Waking up, Rane found herself at the edge of Mirkwood forest. Sairalindë with Legolas and Eärlindë were facing her looking worried. It was close to sunset and Rane remembered she fell asleep but she knew she never had a dream like that before. Rane felt something evil was forming but she didn't know where.  
  
Sweat falling down her face, "it was nothing just a dream, just a dream."  
  
Cleaning the tears and sweat under her eyes Legolas said, " I've known you for too long Rane, you've never had a dream like that before, tell me what happened."  
  
" I felt alone, in darkness, looking for a way out," said Rane unsurely.  
  
"Then," said Legolas.  
  
"Then, I saw a evil fire in the distance, it was a great eye," she said trying not to cry.  
  
"I reached for my bow to shoot but my bow was gone, somehow my sword disappeared too. Soon I was surrounded by the great eye being engulfed by it's evil. I didn't know what to do but scream out your name, fearing it was the last thing I would say," said Rane shakily.  
  
Legolas wanted so badly to grab Rane, hold her and caress her long golden hair, just so she would feel better. Knowing how Rane is he held back from the rejection he would get from Rane.  
  
"Don't worry I'm here. We should take you back to the palace now so you can get some rest and something to eat," said Legolas.  
  
Rane remembered she didn't eat since early this morning, her stomach was rumbling with hunger. Slowly Sairalindë kneeled down to help Rane get on her bare back, Legolas rode with Rane to make sure she wouldn't fall from the trauma she had had. Rane felt Legolas' strong arms around her feeling save and warm. Making sure nothing got between Rane and Legolas' friendship she pushed the feelings away. But she couldn't help but get lost in his scent of the forest. Slowly Rane nuzzled her head against his chest feeling his heart beat faster. Sensing his eyes Rane gradually met his gaze, looking into his deep green eyes feeling lost in a sea of green. Then his soft, lips moved.  
  
"Rane," he said.  
  
"Yes, my prince," Rane said shyly.  
  
"Why did you call my name in your dream," Legolas asked.  
  
"Because I felt I would never see you again," Rane said.  
  
"Why is that such a big deal," Legolas said jokingly.  
  
"I don't know, maybe because we're such close friends," she said.  
  
"Are we only friends Rane?"  
  
With that remark Rane was surprised what Legolas said. In her mind she was thinking, 'could he feel the same?' Then slowly Legolas bent down to meet Rane's lips holding her tightly in his arms he grabbed her closer to his muscular body. Rane's body shivered under his tight grab but was still under the spell of his forest green eyes and ruby lips. When their lips met there was a warmth that went through Rane's whole body making her feel something she had never felt before. The kiss was slow at first with little movement, but soon Rane let Legolas into her mouth caressing her lips and tongue. It was nothing Rane had felt before; she became wet and excited at Legolas' slightest touch. Feeling the kiss get too intense Rane pulled away.  
  
"Sorry Rane, I just can't control all of these feelings I've had for you for so long."  
  
"What kind of feelings are you talking about Legolas," Rane said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Feelings I've never felt before, feelings of ..um never mind," said Legolas.  
  
Soon they were at the palace of Mirkwood. The palace was the mountain, with many caves that made rooms and gardens for the elfs. In the front of the palace there were many trees with wild flowers that decorated the base of the trees. The flowers flowed all the way around the road of the mystical palace. Rane felt a lot better by the time they got to the palace. The only thing that was bothering her was what Legolas didn't say. After his remark they both stayed quiet until they got off Sairalindë. Sairalindë and Eärlindë went to the stables to rest. Rane and Legolas wanted together into the palace.  
  
The palace was beautiful inside, glittering with sparkling gems on the walls. As Rane and Legolas were walking together something was still bothering Rane, a question that had to be asked. "What feelings are you talking about," said Rane.  
  
"I'll tell you tonight after the feast," said Legolas with a smile on his face.  
  
"What feast?" asked Rane.  
  
"The feast is to welcome your family to my fathers kingdom. Your family arrived today," said Legolas.  
  
"Why do we need a feast when we are so close to your family already," Rane asked.  
  
"You will find out in time Rane," said Legolas calmly.  
  
"Ránëwén Arnatuilë princess of Fangorn Forest, may I accompany you to the feast," Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes you may, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood," said Rane reassuringly.  
  
After walking down the many halls of the palace Legolas and Rane were at Rane's room. The doors were covered with more glittering gems but were all diamonds and rubies that gave a beautiful warm color.  
  
"I'll come to take you away soon, my princess," said Legolas.  
  
Legolas grabbed Rane's hand and raised it slowly to his ruby lips. He lightly kissed her hand.  
  
"And I'll be waiting my prince," said Rane.  
  
The Prince smiled timidly and left. Rane walked into her room to rest. Her room was the same warm color as her doors. The windows were open letting a breeze blow through her hair and bring in a familiar smell, Legolas. Flowing like a cloud Rane laid on her bed that was covered with cream- colored silk sheets. In front of her bed there was a tub ready for her to wash up and food was sitting on the table next to the tub. Pulling off her dirty clothes she grabbed a little fruit and stepped into the tub. The water was warm and refreshing against her petite body.  
  
Soon she was thinking about her friend who was becoming more than a friend. Legolas was becoming her best friend, her mate, and her only true love. She hoped that Legolas would feel the same. After the kiss she couldn't help what Legolas would be thinking. To wash away her worries Rane dunked her head in the warm, relaxing water and cleaned the dirt out of her golden hair.  
  
After drying herself she reached for her robe. The robe was a cream color that was silk, like her sheets, and covered her naked body. She sat on a seat that was in front of a mirror that had brushes and jewels to help her get ready. When she was done with her hair she opened the dresser that carried dresses. The dresses were breathless; they were a very light fabric that was very thin and a little clear. The dress she knew she would wear tonight was a peach color that would make her look like a soft glowing rose. After she slipped it on she pulled it at different places to make it perfect. In the front on the dress there was a v neck that went all the way down just stopping below her naval, the sleeves were short but draped down her arm and shoulders, and the length of the dress was past to where her feet fell but had small strands flowing on their own. The back of the dress was backless but surrounded her small back with diamonds that was at the edge of the fabric with strands flowing on the back too. Rane's shoes were little slippers that were the same color as her dress just with little white threaded white vines around the slippers. Around her neck Rane put a beautiful silver necklace that had a small diamond. The diamond was given to Rane when she was a small elf by her love Legolas.  
  
Suddenly there was a soft, "knock, knock." 


End file.
